


Personal Penguin

by HKThauer



Series: Children's Lit [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: Four times Bucky fails to propose to Darcy, and the one time he succeeds





	Personal Penguin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara47q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara47q/gifts).



> This is for Sara, who introduced me to the book/song "Personal Penguin". I've had something like this in my head ever since, and knowing her love of penguins, decided it might be a good birthday present. Special thanks go to Aenaria and Phoenix-173 for their input!

Bucky had a ring in his pocket, the blessing of his baby girl, a babysitter for said baby girl, and a plan. Tonight he would ask Darcy to marry him. There was only one problem. Darcy had been unexpectedly called out of town. As the personal assistant of the CEO of the most powerful tech company in the world, it could happen. Unfortunately, Bucky had forgotten that it could happen because Darcy always made sure to tell Pepper when they had major plans. As Darcy just thought this was a standard date night, she didn’t tell her boss she was unavailable for emergency trips to Hong Kong. So, he did what any supportive boyfriend would do: cancelled the babysitter, shared the steak he had prepared with little Rebecca, and saved the champagne for when Darcy got back.

For the second time, Bucky’s plans to propose to his girlfriend were foiled. He had planned to take Darcy to the Coney Island aquarium, but Rebecca came down with a high fever, and now instead of using his speech about Darcy being the only fish in the sea worth catching, he and Darcy were with Rebecca and her doctor, talking about keeping her fluids up and making sure she rested. Pedialyte would have been helpful when Steve had been a 95 pound shrimp with more guts than immune system.

The third time proposing was foiled was work related, but it wasn’t Darcy’s job interfering, but Bucky’s. Some inventor with the lack of imagination to call himself “Stilt-Man” was attacking Queens. As much as Bucky would have loved to leave it to SpiderMan, the web-slinger was taking a break for finals, and his suit had been on lockdown to help enforce the break. So instead of Bucky curling up in front of a fire with Darcy while reading to each other, Darcy was in a locked down living room with the little girl she loved like her own, reading picture books about penguins.

The fourth interrupted proposal used scrabble. Bucky had been very carefully making sure that he picked up the right tiles to spell out “will you marry me” in four consecutive turns, when Rebecca had a nightmare and wanted Darcy and Bucky to cuddle her until she went back to sleep. The next morning found the three humans and Rebecca’s favorite stuffed penguin snuggled together on the queen-sized bed no four year old actually needed, but dominated Rebecca’s room nonetheless.

The fifth proposal Bucky attempted wasn’t actually planned. He had decided to just wait for the right moment and go for it. When he did propose, Darcy had been reading a story to Rebecca, and he told her there was a song to go with it. After singing the bouncy song, he pulled the ring out of his pocket and asked “What do you say Doll, will you let me be your personal penguin?” Darcy was too busy laughing and crying to answer with words, but nodded emphatically while Rebecca squealed with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/h-sGDe-yMKs  
> is the song mentioned. Have fun.


End file.
